ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla (Flurr Roleplays)
Godzilla 'is an ally Kaiju in ''Renius and Legacy: Rise of the Dark Cross and its sequel, as well as numerous other roleplays featuring the characters of FlurrTheGamerMixel. History Renius and Legacy: Rise of the Dark Cross Godzilla first appeared on the moon, fighting SaiGrond and Mechagodzilla before Ultraman Renius and Ultraman Legacy arrived to battle the two enemy Kaiju. Godzilla soon joined forces with them, and continued to aid Renius and Legacy on their adventures. He aided them for the duration of the roleplay and apparently stayed on good terms with them at it's end, when Ultraman Shadus was defeated. Rise of the Dark Cross 2 Apparently, Light Dropship was left in Godzilla and Gigan's possession, mostly Gigan's, as Godzilla arrived in it to aid Legacy, Renius, and their new allies Ultraman Tiga, Drake Erebus, and Ultraman Card to battle The Core and it's new Dark Cross. They also apparently picked up Little Greeza along the way. During the roleplay, while battling an enemy, Godzilla gains a new form, Ultimate Godzilla, from a Space Crate. Into Ultra Space Godzilla makes his first appearance in a written story through this crossover, appearing alongside Renius, Ragul and Lil' Greeza. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure This Godzilla has made sparratic appearances throughout the seires, typically as an ally to the various heroes, as he was in Rise of the Dark Cross. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Movie This Godzilla is set to appear in the upcoming "film", representative of Flurr's characters, alongside Ultraman Renius and Lil' Greeza. Forms - Burning= Burning Godzilla Godzilla's critical mass form, used as a powerup form in battles. Abilities *Red Spiral Beam: In Burning form, Godzilla can fire a more powerful red and orange colored ray surrounding by red spiraling energy. It can destroy powerful foes like Super Mechagodzilla and SpaceGodzilla with only a few shots. **Burning Spiral Ray or whatever it's called: TBA **Infinite Spiral Ray: TBA *Speech: Godzilla retains his speech ability in this form. *Strength: Godzilla's strength roughly doubles in this form. *Regeneration: Godzilla retains his regenerative abilities in this form. *In Burning form, Godzilla can channel his energies to power up Ultraman Flame. *In Burning form, Godzilla can keep himself from melting down by sheer force of will. - Super= Super Godzilla A briefly used super form, only seen when Godzilla became very angry and punched Ultraman Legacy into an asteroid. Abilities *Super Godzilla can punch an enemy hard enough to send them flying. *It can be presumed that this Super Godzilla possesses all the abilities of the original Super Godzilla from the SNES game, however due to the briefness of his appearance in this form, this was never seen. - Ultimate= Ultimate Godzilla Note: Ulimate Godzilla is a creation of Burninggodzillalord. Godzilla's newest form seen in the second roleplay, gained from a Space Crate. Abilities *Flight *It can be assumed that this Ultimate Godzilla possesses all of the abilities of Burninggodzillalord's original version, however such abilities were not seen. - Enhanced= Enhanced Godzilla The enhanced form Godzilla gains at the end of Rise of the Dark Cross 3 and uses through the Revengence. Abilities *TBA - }} Trivia *This Godzilla owns a giant trumpet. *Godzilla has a poster of Shin Godzilla (the movie) hung in the Light dropship. According to Renius he likes the poster. *Godzilla owns a cell phone. *Both Shin Godzilla and Kamata-Kun have appeared in the roleplay but are different characters. Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Godzilla Monsters Category:Ultraman Renius Continuity